


Tea Party

by transboyizumida



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboyizumida/pseuds/transboyizumida
Summary: Gamma nearly misses a very important event.





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I kind of just cranked out and didn't beta aksksjksksks  
> Let Yuni Be A Little Girl 2kforever

"You're LATE." 

Gamma wasn't quite sure what he was looking at. He leaves for a few hours and returns to the grand dining room looking like... this.

Chains made of brightly colored construction paper draped from the walls, scotch taped to the brocade, and even starting to fall limply to the floor. The most expensive bone China tea set, normally only used for entertaining high ranking officials, was spread across the long oak table. Chairs were pulled out, seating various stuffed animals as well as the boss' men. Oh god, he did not want to acknowledge the glitter on the floor. 

Yuni had walked up to Gamma while he was busy trying to take in what was happening, and glared up at him. Her foot tapping might've been slightly intimidating if she didn't look so cute. She was dressed with a pink, puffy, silk dress, decorated in glitter and beads. A sparkling rhinestone tiara was neatly tucked in her deep teal hair. One of her "/real/ princess outfits" as she would call it. ("But you're always a princess," he would remark with a smile. "Yeah, but I look more like one in this," she would beam back.)

"You didn't get my text?" Tazaru looked up from the opposite side of the table to lock eyes with Gamma. He set the teacup in his hand down onto the saucer with a pointed /clink/. Gamma winced a bit, remembering Aria telling him that the set was her mother's favorite.

"Your what?" Gamma reached into his jacket's coat pocket to pull out his phone. Surely enough, there was an unread text from his partner. 'The Princess requests your presence at a tea party. Come back ASAP.' A picture of Yuni was attached. It was taken across the table from Tazaru, she was beaming ear to ear. It was time stamped a little over an hour ago.

"You didn't check it until now??" Nosaru turned in his seat to face Gamma, talking with his mouth full of something. Gamma noticed the half eaten muffin in his hand. Was that a bow in his hair?

"No...? I was doing important thi--"

"Was it more important than this?" Yuni pointed back at the table. Her bottom lip was quivering slightly as she grabbed Gamma's coat sleeve.

Gamma's confused expression relaxed as he crouched down to meet the Princess at eye level. "No, it wasn't. I'm sorry Yuni." Not quite true, but seeing Yuni upset was his Kryptonite. 

Yuni's wide smile returned as she leaned in to hug Gamma. "I'm kidding. I know what you do is important to all of us." She leaned back out to look him in the eye. "I missed you. It wasn't fun without you." 

Gamma couldn't help but feel genuine regret, though. That face could make anyone melt.


End file.
